This application relates to a solid state power controller where an inrush current is categorized, and addressed.
Power distribution systems are utilized to control the flow of power from a common source, such as a power bus, to a plurality of components. Typically, circuit breakers are included along with controllers to control the amount of power flowing from the bus to any one device. One common application for such systems is in the provision of electrical power access for an aircraft, and its several components.
Historically, electromechanical circuit breakers have been utilized. Electromechanical circuit breakers had some deficiencies in that they could suffer degradation during repeated fault isolation. Further, they were relatively heavy and large.
More recently, solid state power controllers (SSPCs) have been utilized to replace the electromechanical circuit breakers. The switching device within an SSPC may dissipate excessive heat at elevated current levels due to internal resistances. Thus, SSPCs do raise some challenges.
Further, the SSPC may be subject to a large inrush current during channel closure, such as when supplying power to a storage capacitor in a downstream DC load. This inrush current may adversely effect power quality on the DC bus.